Nanami Haruka In Trouble
by HellTwistedNerds
Summary: Nanami Haruka is a victim of physical, mental and emotional abuse. The members of STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS desperately want to help...but first they have to get their composer to let them in.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

 **This is the start of the re-written story. Hope you all like!**

The spark was gone. That light she had once possessed...that beaming, strong light that made her eyes, everything about her, glow. It had run away - no, she had destroyed it… Of course, she didn't really give a fuck anymore...she doesn't really feel anything anymore; just a painful numbness. The members of STARISH haven't noticed it yet but she knew they weren't stupid...they would figure it out eventually. The only reason she hadn't sought out help was because she didn't want them to worry about her. So, not wanting to be a burden to anyone - especially STARISH - she put up a front; she plastered on a fake smile and fooled all those that knew her.

Looking at herself in her bedroom mirror, however, she knew she couldn't keep the charade up for much longer. It wasn't just the light in her eyes that had dimmed, her appearance was beginning to suffer as well, which she thought was a perfect reflection of her quickly declining mental state. Dark, hideous bags were prominent under her honey eyes; her once pink, smooth and healthy skin was now a sickly pale with a few spots decorating her once cheerful face. Salmon-pink hair was now dull and flat whereas it used to be vibrant and full. As she stood, staring at what she supposed was herself, she couldn't stop the tears that escaped and ran down her cheeks before finally falling to the floor. A tiny, pathetic sound escaping seemed to break her leftover resolve as she slumped to the floor, a fresh wave of self-hatred washing over her.

One moment she was a sobbing mess, and the next the mirror was shattered and her knuckles were bleeding. Shaking, wailing and, now, bleeding, she let out a scream rip out of her. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of her own making, a sea full of regret, despair, self-hate and insecurities. It was one of those times where you can feel everything and yet nothing at all; where you can see all yet you might as well be blind. When your body convulses due to the constant shaking, when your eyes puff up red from crying, when you want nothing more than to disappear...this was how Nanami Haruka felt in that moment.

Tears still streaming down her face, Haruka looked around her for the first time since stopping in front of the mirror. There was glass everywhere. It surrounded her, little shards of her reflection splattered around, and on, her...

She hadn't meant for this to happen.

Haruka's face screwed up as her tears continued with a vengeance, leaving her heaving and broken and exhausted. In a daze, she noticed a shard of glass, larger than the others, resting on her lap. Little cuts here and there on her bare legs from the spraying glass caught her interest, capturing her attention.

A long time ago, she had promised someone she would never do it again but now...now that person was no longer around and things were starting to get unbearable. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, not really, but who would it hurt if no one even knew?

Without further thought on the matter, she picked the shard up and brought it down to her thighs, making short, beautiful red lines appear on porcelain skin. She cut herself until she began to grow dizzy from what she presumed was blood loss - she had forgotten what harming herself felt like and she could honestly say she had missed the hell out of it.

Sometime during all of that, she had stopped her weeping and was beginning to calm, though her body was still plagued with tremors. Honestly, she couldn't decide if she felt better or worse, though with the dried tears, snot, blood-shot eyes and constant stinging sensation of her thighs, she could probably say she felt worse.

In the morning, when she had gotten some well-deserved rest, she would probably come to regret her decision but, well, she would deal with that problem when she came to it.

 **Thank you for all your support; feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

 **Re-written Chapter Two is now here!**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

Haruka did, in fact, come to regret her late-night slicing session in the morning...though not for the reasons she had thought she would. Looking through the remains of her broken mirror, Haruka grimaced at the image staring back at her. She was wearing one of her longer dresses, but the problem was that she had gotten carried away with that glass shard and had cut a little far down in such a way it was _very_ visible. To make it worse, she looked like she hadn't slept in days; her hair was lifeless and unwashed, her eyes were blood-shot and still slightly puffed up and red. With how she was looking, she could not face the members of Starish _or_ Quartet Night.

She had to make herself look presentable, and that wasn't exactly going to be a piece of cake.

In the end, Haruka decided to forgo her usual attire and instead wear jeans (black), a slightly too-big shirt with her hair up in a well-done bun. It was...different, but in a good way, she thought to herself as she gave herself another once over. The black bags under her eyes, however, were not so easily hid (and she refused to wear makeup).

Satisfied with her appearance Haruka left her apartment, locking the door behind her, and headed to where Starish were currently staying. She had moved out of the Master Course dorms 6 months past and was now living by herself in a small, but spacious, apartment. The members of Starish, who had also moved out of the dorms, didn't live too far from her, just a few blocks down the road; they had said that that way they could still see each other whenever and still not be imposing her private life. It was funny, Haruka mused, that they wished to see her even more when they already saw her everyday for the majority of the day.

Unfortunately, Hinata and her 'gang' lived in the same apartment block as Haruka, which they thought was an excuse to make Haruka's life that much harder. Hinata was a bitch of a woman whom Haruka had known since she was young and, coincidentally, went to Soatome Academny at the same time as Haruka. The difference was, Hinata was still trying to graduate from the Academy whilst Haruka had graduated and was now composing for three of the most popular all-boy groups in Japan. Anyway, Hinata was constantly bothering Haruka, together with her two minions, sometimes going so far as to beat the composer. It was hell but...but she supposed there were things worse than three teenage bullies.

Speaking of the three devils, they were standing by the exit. Right where Haruka had to pass in order to leave. She sighed. Bracing herself, Haruka walked towards the door where Hinata had just noticed who was coming closer.

"Well well, if it isn't this building's very own slut," Hinata sneered, her minions giggling at her side. "Everyone thinks it. You've been screwing those Starish beasts, and those guys from Quartet Night. You're their bitch, after all."

Suddenly Haruka became very aware of the cuts carved into her thighs. She noticed the slight stinging sensation that shot through her leg as the wounds rubbed against her jeans as she walked...she absentmindedly scratched at her leg, revelling in the pain it brought, the comfort.

Finally, Haruka was out the door and if she was walking a little faster than usual then it was with good reason. They weren't true, what Hinata had said, Starish and Quartet Night were just her friends or, well, she thought they were her friends...perhaps they saw her as their composer and nothing more. She wasn't their bitch, that was for certain.

"Nanami!" Snapping her head up Haruka scanned her surroundings, her eyes falling on a smiling red-head. Ittoki Otoya waved, his beaming smile instantly making her feel better. "Good Morning Nanami," Ittoki cheerily greeted, practically bouncing on his feet.

"Good Morning Ittoki," she greeted back with a - rare - _real_ smile. Otoya was dressed as he always was, though he was missing his guitar that he carried almost everywhere, but Haruka's favourite thing about Otoya was that his smile was so _bright_ and _so genuine_. Otoya occasionally had his bad days, the ones where he wouldn't smile as much and when he did it was obviously forced...but Starish - and Haruka - were always there to cheer him on, watch bad films together while eating too much junk food than was healthy. Mentally, Otoya had improved exponentially with the help of his teammates and Haruka herself. She was forever grateful that Otoya was okay, safe and enjoying life.

Feeling Ittoki's eyes on her, Haruka pushed her thoughts to one side and focused on her friend in front of her. Ittoki was looking her up and down, a small blush gracing his handsome features which she thought kind of brought out the unique red of his eyes. Remembering her choice in clothing, Haruka realised Otoya was taking in her 'new' appearance, and by the wide-eyed unblinking gaze she guessed he liked it.

"You're dressed differently than usual," he stated dumbly, though she found it charming.

Chuckling slightly, Haruka raised a delicate brow. "I am, thought it was time for a change." She cringed at the lie, but what was she supposed to say? _'Oh, yeah I had a freaking breakdown last night and ended up cutting myself and my dresses couldn't hide it so I wore something different.'_ Yeah, because _that_ would be received with laughter and sunshine.

Otoya, still blushing, rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled, "I like it. I mean I like what you wear all the time but...this new style suits you too."

Thanking the red-head, the two began the short walk to where Starish were staying, both chatting amiably as they went. Haruka, for the moment, forgot about Hinata and her minions, too caught up in the ball of sun that was Ittoki Otoya.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the boys' house, though Haruka was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to continue her conversation with Otoya. Fortunately, she did get to see the other men in her life, in fact she got to spend the whole day with them composing songs, messing around a little, and writing lyrics. It was going to be a good day, Haruka could feel it.

Arriving at their house, they were both welcomed to chaos, noise and all four men arguing in the middle of their living room. From what Haruka could see, there were several arguments going on; Syo was yelling at Natsuki, who was trying to get him to wear what looked like a long wig; Masato was practically growling at Ren, something about being more interested in women than practising their dance routines; and Cecil was being told off by Tokiya for borrowing one of his books without asking.

Beside her, Otoya sighed in exasperation. "I was gone for, like, an hour...how did this even happen?" He turned to Haruka, rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before yelling for them all to 'shut-the-hell-up, Nanami is here'. They all whipped their heads to where Otoya and Haruka were standing with wide-eyes and Haruka immediately felt like laughing; they looked so cute and hilarious!

Smiling fondly Haruka bid them all a good morning to which they greeted back, making her feel like a primary school teacher, before she headed to the music room with all five trailing behind. Arguments were forgotten, though only for the moment Haruka feared...it was not like any of them to forget such things.

Sitting down at the grand piano Haruka faced the members of Starish, who were all sat on chairs surrounding her. "So, Shining has asked me to write another song for Starish, though he explicitly told me to make sure you were all involved in the process." Ignoring their confused faces, Haruka carried on. "He wants you guys to pitch in with the ideas more, like the themes, the melody and once that is taken care of then we have to write the lyrics." To be honest, Haruka couldn't decide if she was looking forward to composing a song with Starish or if she was dreading it... Not because they couldn't compose (everyone knew Natsuki was a genius), but because she preferred to compose alone with nothing but a strong melody in her head and a piano in front of her.

The members of Starish, however, seemed thrilled with the idea, each of them exclaiming thoughts of excitement. "We get to work with the little lamb more than usual? Christmas has come early," Ren purred, sending a wink in Haruka's direction. She smiled back, more than used to Ren's continuous flirting after years of working and spending time with him.

Cecil knelt in front of Haruka, holding her hand gently before he laid a sweet kiss on her palm, "it is a great honour to be able to see you compose one of your wonderful songs, princess." Holding her breath slightly, Haruka prayed that Cecil didn't notice the small cuts that decorated her knuckles from smashing the mirror the night before.

Of course, Haruka's luck had never been that great so of course he noticed the cuts. Haruka winced as Cecil turned her hand, his grip tight, a frown on his usually cheerful face. "Haruka, how did you get these?" Startled by their friend's seriousness the rest of Starish moved closer to see what was wrong, each one of them whipping their head to look at Haruka, who was trying to appear nonchalant...and failing.

Playing innocent, Haruka looks up at her friends with a shy smile, "oh those? I tripped on my way home yesterday evening and my hand scraped across the wall just outside where I live." Seeing their concern, she rushed to assure them she was alright. "I'm fine, really, there's no need to worry."

Tokiya speaks up, his voice laced with amused frustration, "you should be more careful, Nanami." The members of Starish all nodded, expressing their concern, amusement, and exasperation.

Haruka almost sighed in relief, catching herself before she did; they had bought it. Guilt washed over her as she looked at their relieved expressions...she _hated_ lying to them, especially when they were nothing but loving to her. _'It's for the best'_ , she thought to herself, _'they would just worry needlessly and they can't afford to do that'._

With that business out the way, the members of Starish, and Haruka, got started on their new song.

.

.

.

Composing with other people was a lot harder than Haruka thought it would be, what with arguments breaking out every few seconds, Ren's constant flirting and making crude suggestions every other minuet. After a while, they did manage to all agree on a theme for the song, which was: Sorrow. Surprisingly, it was Natsuki who had suggested the idea, saying that the theme symbolised how each of them had faced their own sorrows with an iron fist. Needless to say, they all agreed with much enthusiasm.

Haruka tried to appear happy for them but...she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of being alone that took hold of her. It was true, the members of Starish had all overcome their troubles, their sorrows...but she hadn't. In fact, she was still going through her rough patches, she had been for a while now.

The sky was dark, the stars making their nightly appearance, when they finally decided to call it a day. Feeling exhausted both physically and mentally, Haruka wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and sleep for the next month or so. Just as she was about to wish Starish a goodnight and head back to her apartment, Masato approached her. "Good work today," he said by a means to start a conversation.

"You too," she thought for a moment before adding, "I'm glad we got a lot done today. The new song is going to be great!"

Masato's lips quirked up to one side, "yes, I think so too." Haruka watched with confusion as the usually calm and collected male fidgeted, glancing around the room before finally looking at her once again. "I was wondering if you would allow me to walk you home tonight...I do not feel it safe for a young woman to be walking by herself at night."

She blinked. Was this why he was so nervous? Fondness washed over her, he was adorably kind hearted. "That would be great, thank you Hijirikawa," and Haruka could have sworn his eyes lit up for a second.

After wishing the rest of Starish a goodnight, the two of them set off. They walked in comfortable silence, not knowing what to say but also not needing to say anything; they simply enjoyed each other's company.

A little while later they arrived at the building Haruka lived in. Thanking Masato for seeing her safely home, Haruka offered for him to come inside for a drink before he went home. He politely denied, saying that he should get home before the others burn the house down something else stupid. They laughed together and said their goodbyes and goodnights.

Once Haruka was alone, she let out a tired sigh, glad the day was over. While it had been fun being with her group, it had also been draining to a certain degree and now all Haruka wanted was to curl up on her bed and pass out for a few hours.

Of course, she had forgotten she had yet to clean the broken mirror remains. Was she too tired to clean it up? Yes, yes she was Haruka decided, instead choosing to clean it up in the morning. Avoiding stepping on the broken glass as best as she could, Haruka simply collapsed on her bed without changing or eating. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **Not much happened in this chapter, but don't worry there will be a lot more happening in the next Chapter.**

 **Enter Quartet Night for next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all!**

 **I give you chapter three, the re-written version. I hope you all enjoy!**

 _It was raining, little droplets of water pouring down from the heavens, soaking all who dared step out their door. A young girl, no older than 5, stood in the shadows of her parent's door, listening silently. They didn't know she had snuck out of bed an hour ago to listen outside their door, they were too busy arguing to notice her shadow underneath the slightly ajar door._ _They had been arguing for well over an hour, and not quietly either. How did they expect her to stay asleep, especially after her 'attack' earlier that day?_

 _"What are we going to do about her?" She could tell her father was trying to keep his voice down as he spoke to her mother, but his growing frustration made him lose control every now and then._

 _"You heard the doctor, the city is not good for her health. Perhaps she would recover better somewhere else?" Her Mother's voice shook as she spoke, obviously scared for her daughter._

 _Her Father's reply sounded more like a demand than a question, "like where?"_

 _"Like the countryside," was her Mother's clipped response._

 _"That is ridiculous and you know it," he continued when it looked like her Mother was going to argue. "We cannot just move, especially to the countryside where it's cut off from the rest of the world. You and I have work, the company needs us and we cannot cast it away simply because the city is bad for the child's health."_

 _Fresh tears ran down her face...her Father didn't care whether she was well or not. She was just a burden to them._

 _"She will only get worse if we don't leave the city. Try thinking about what's best for our daughter instead of the company. We can always find other work, but our daughter is irreplaceable, she is far more important than some business." Clamping a hand over her mouth so her parents didn't hear her cries, she was forever thankful that her mother loved her; thankful that her mother always fought for her, not matter how her Father reacted._

 _"We can't do that!" Out in the hallway she flinched at his tone, a sense of dread filling her as she realised that her father had gone 'dark'...There was no arguing when he got like that, both she and her mother knew that. "We will not be moving! Why don't we just send her away?! She's nothing but a nuisance here anyway, send her to your mother's home. She lives in the middle of nowhere, right? Let her grow up there."_

 _This was the end, she realised when her Mother said nothing else. Her father was going to send her away to live with her Grandmother (not that her Grandmother was a bad person, in fact, she was the kindest person she had ever met)._

 _But...but she was never going to see her mother again, or at least not for a very long time._

 _Her father was sending her away._

 _He didn't want her._

 _She was just a nuisance._

 _Neglected._

 _Alone._

 _Scared._

 _Tired._

 _Sick._

 _With her mind spinning, she closed her parent's door with not so much as a click and made her way back to her room across the hall. As soon as she was in her room, she buried herself under her bed covers and let her tears fall free, all the while trying to make as little a sound as possible._

 _That night, she cried herself to sleep._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Haruka woke up and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. Tears from her dream - no, memory - were drying on her face and had soaked her pillow. She felt like shit, probably looked like it too.

To have that memory resurface after all the years gone by...Haruka was completely spooked. She hadn't seen her Mother, or Father, since her Grandmother agreed to take her in and raised her as her own, though she often wondered how they were doing, if they even remembered that she was alive. Whenever she did think of them she always found herself wondering if they even cared.

Her Mother had been a kind, caring and selfless person who, when living with them, had never let Haruka down. Even when she was sent to live with her Grandmother, her Mother always sent letters, pictures and postcards whenever she could. After a year or two, the letters and gifts stopped coming, as well as her visits. Haruka remembers the pain she had felt when she realised her parents had forgotten about her...They had left her, not caring if she was living or dead. As for Father...he had never truly cared for her. Often, he would ignore Haruka whenever she tried to speak to him, even sometimes going as far as saying she was in the way, an annoyance. Many times, both when she was living with her parents and when she wasn't, Haruka wondered if her Father had even wanted her, loved her. She seriously doubted it. For him, work came first and everything else came last, even his own family.

Wouldn't it be nice to just be loved and appreciated by someone, even if for a day?

Forcing herself out of bed, Haruka made her way towards the bathroom and into the shower once she had peeled off yesterdays clothes. She felt exhausted, and it was still first thing in the morning. ' _Must have been that bloody dream,'_ she thought bitterly, stepping into the soothing pray of water. _'Too early to think of such things.'_

Even as she thought that, she couldn't help but glance down at her ruined thighs, water running over them as if nothing were wrong. The guilt she had felt yesterday was gone. Instead...she kind of wanted to do it again, to feel that delightfully painful stinging sensation. Oh, she knew it was wrong...but who would ever know other than her?

Taking a deep breath, Haruka spied her pack of razors she had bought the other day sitting oblivious on the edge of her sink. Barely breathing, Haruka stepped out of the shower and, with shaking fingers, picked out a new razor. It was like she was suddenly in a movie of some sort as time seemed to slow as she brought the razor down onto her skin and dragged the blade through flesh. Gods, her blood looked rather...beautiful, sliding down her leg and leaving that glistening trail of red behind with beads of water smashing into it like it was a contest to see which droplet fell to the floor first.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Haruka continued to drag the razor across her thighs until she felt her legs begin to shake and her breath coming erratic. Too much, she had cut too much. She felt like she was going to faint, her hands shaking more so than before, her breathing deep and slightly panicked as well as her legs wobbling and shaking so much she dropped to the floor. As carefully as she could, Haruka moved herself so she was lying, still naked, on her bathroom floor, the coolness of the tiles calming her thumping heart.

After what seemed for forever, Haruka regained control of her head and body, her hands still shaking though it was slight. Looking down at herself, Haruka realised she was still wet, naked, and her legs were covered in blood. _'Great,'_ she thought with a scared sigh, _'now I have to clean up this shit. I am so going to be late'._ The shower was still on, though the water had gone cold, when Haruka stepped back under the spray. The water stung her still fresh cuts and she had to bite her lip from hissing or cursing aloud. "God help me," she whispered, staring down at her even more ruined legs, silent tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

.

.

.

 _ **Jinguji Ren's POV:**_

Ren rolled his eyes at the scene before him: Quartet Night had arrived early that morning and had immediately made themselves at home, which the members of Starish had found rather rude (they weren't actually that pissed off, just surprised). Kotobuki was chattering in Tokiya's ear while he was trying to read (Ren thinks Tokiya might explode), Syo was arguing with Ai and Natsuki about something - probably about his height, and Masato was sitting next to Ranmaru looking like he wanted nothing more than to leave. Ren, however, wasn't doing anything except watching the chaos unfold with an amused smirk.

Bored, Ren looked at the lock on the mantle and raised his brow at the time; The Little Lamb should have arrived with that gorgeous smile of hers by now. Shrugging, Ren made his way out the front door, thinking no one would notice, only to see Haruka doubled over and breathing hard. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday, though this time her hair was down and currently wind-swept. Her eyes went wide with surprise as she noticed him standing there looking down at her with a bemused smile.

"How fortunate, I was just coming to see the Little Lamb and here you are." Ren smirked seductively, his form towering over Haruka from where she was crouched. "Must be fate."

"You were coming to look for me, Jinguji?"

Ren blinked, moving away from her with a coy smile, knowing she had ignored his attempt at seducing her. "I was. The Little Lamb is late, you see, so I decided to come and check on you."

Haruka's cheeks flushed pink and, just for a moment, Ren swore he could see a look of hurt/sadness in her honey coloured eyes. "I...sorry for being late," she finally got out, "I slept through my alarm." Raising a brow at the unlikeliness of the Little Lamb doing something like that, though he chose to grin as usual, comment something teasing and then guide her inside their home.

As Haruka entered the living room, Ren watched with fondness as Haruka's lips twitched upwards in a small smile as she took in the scene in front of them. Starish and Quartet Night didn't seem to notice their favourite women had entered the house, let along the living room. They seemed to busy to bother looking up. That is, until Ai finally looked up with his usual dead expression, "Haruka. You're late."

Everyone's heads snapped up and Ren had to supress his amusement at the sight, though all amusement disappeared as he caught the Little Lamb wince and cringe backwards for a second. _Strange,_ Ren observed. A quick look to Ai and Tokiya told him he wasn't the only one who noticed too; they both seemed equally as confused.

Worrying her lip, Haruka grimaced slightly. "Um, yeah, sorry about that...I slept through my alarm."

Again, Ren couldn't help but think how out of character that was of his Lady. Ai, apparently, shared his thoughts as he frowned, opening his mouth to no doubt call her out on it when he was interrupted by Reiji. "Haruka! Your favourite group is here today and we're all going to be writing a song that both groups can sing together!" He exclaimed cheerfully, though everyone else simply roller their eyes.

"She knows that dumbass," Ranmaru deadpanned, slinging an arm around the Little Lamb's shoulders and obviously not noticing her discomfort. "She's the one who told us about it the other day."

Crocodile tears flowing, Reiji turned to Haruka with puppy eyes, "Haruka, RanRan is being mean to me!"

Little Lamb, to her credit, just smiled apologetically and suggested they get straight to writing the song before heading to where the piano was.

Masato, ever the saint, went into their kitchen to make the Little Lamb a cup of tea just how she liked it; obviously he could tell she was exhausted as well. Taking the tea with a thankful look to Masato who nodded, she sipped it and asked about ideas everyone had for the new piece. Whilst everyone began discussing different ideas and arguing over some of them, Little Lamb simply nursed her tea quietly. During all of this, Ren couldn't help but glance over at her every now and then, noticing that when she thought no one was looking the smile would slip off her beautiful face and she would stare down at her legs. She seemed almost, dare he say, depressed.

After that, Ren kept an eye on his Lady throughout the course of the day, noting her strange behaviour and reminding himself to talk to the guys about it after she had gone home.

The Little Lamb seemed to get more and more stressed as the day wore on, her smile seemingly more strained and her participation to discussions changed to one word answers or, sometimes, just a nod of her pretty head. It worried Ren more than he let on, not even his usual flirting got a reaction out of her...She seemed different, and not in a good way either.

Eventually, the rest of the guys noticed her strange behaviour as well though, to their credit, they didn't mention it until after the Little Lamb excused herself for the night and began walking back to her apartment.

"So," Otoya began, "did anyone else think something was wrong with Haruka today or was that just me?"

Frowning, Ren nodded, "yes, the Little Lamb did seem to be acting rather strangely today."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Syo asked, his voice serious.

"Depression," Ai stated, as if it was obvious. Seeing everyone's shocked expressions, he elaborated, "it would seem that Haruka is depressed. The signs are clearly there, though do not ask me why she is feeling like that as I do not know."

Everyone was silent for a while until Reiji of all people broke the silence. "We should keep and eye on her from now on, to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret," he suggested. Ren wasn't the only one surprised by the usually cheerful senpai's serious attitude if the surprised looks from Tokiya and Otoya were anything to go by.

Still, they all agreed to look out for the Little Lamb more so than usual.

Ren just hoped they weren't too late already...

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed, or, enjoyed it as much as you can despite the mood.**

 **Ren's POV is really hard to write, so I apologise if it sucks. I tried my best anyway.**

 **I also apologise for taking so damn long with this chapter; my motivation just disappeared these past few weeks as my Mother went into hospital and my best friend went missing - they're okay now though.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and your reviews, they seriously make my day!**

 **Until next time! xxx**


	4. UPDATE:

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating lately, I've hit a massive writer's block and can't seem to get any ideas out of my head and onto the paper.**

 **Not to worry though, I am going to carry on writing sentence by sentence until I finally get back into the flow of things once more.**

 **Thank you all for you patience and support, it means a great deal to me!**

 **Love you all!**

 **xxx ;)**


End file.
